federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2389
This page chronicles posts #18901-19020 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2389. *CP - December, 2388 *CP - February, 2389 Cardassia Plots First Week When ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) seeks out OZARA VENIK, he is shocked to learn she is pregnant and they get into an argument about the state of their relationship. He explains he will come back and get Celar when it is his time and she breaks down. DURAS VENIK is called to the house and calms her down. Trying to keep things settled for OZARA, DURAS and KOHSII VENIK try to manage the boys who are happy and wild. JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK, DARIN VENIK and CELAR BERN all get into a wrestling match and have a lot of fun. QUESTA DAMAR makes it back to Prime just in time with LALI MUNROE, MINIYA MUNROR and KALILI MUNROE before parting ways from AVARIN INDUS. Third Week Realising he can now propose, AVARIN INDUS talks to SHAYLA RESIO about being his vasala and the benefits of it before she agrees and they plan on marrying. Fourth Week Getting more of a look into the Damar family dynamic we see that KEGEN DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR hang out together the most. When TOREL DAMAR comes in and starts bothering people and mocking them, things shift and it is clear Torel is more of the bully. MINIYA MUNROE comes in to break things up before she and Torel leave. TOREL finds LALI MUNROE in the hallway and flirts with her before she mocks him on Facepadd and they part ways. The Damar girls are all playing dress up and focused around LANA DAMAR who has the other girls AIMI DAMAR, SUNI DAMAR and KALILI MUNROE (plus CORAT DAMAR, JR.) helping her with things. They get onto the conversation of how cute Celar Bern is before SUNI leaves and runs into TOREL. They talk and he makes her turned off boys when he says babies come out of girls butts. Bajor Plots Second Week Once into the new school year, BENJAMIN WOLFE is visited by his classmates NNNG”TKT, T’REL and LEEARA as well as SITO MARIN. He is a little iffy with his teacher but KATAL WOLFE makes sure things run smoothly. JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR get the horrible news that Leonardo has been taken after Vidial was badly beaten. He knows it is because they want the Paradan information and reassures Raja things will be fine. KARYN WOLFE has the idea that she could have a threeway birthday for her, Jatar who missed his and Farhi. She brings this to KATAL who agrees and they set it up. BENJAMIN is having more issues sleeping so KARYN seeks him out with alcohol and talks to him about some things that have happened. He explains that mKaryn said she would be back for him and that worries Karyn. LAUREN WOLFE finds MARCUS and gives him a drawing before offering to have tea at home for awhile while he gets better. KATAL and MARCUS get into a fight when she tells him what Karyn said about Benjamin and she accuses him of not giving her enough credit, but warns she feels he needs therapy. At the counselling offices, BENJAMIN and KATAL talk to new character RELAR SORAN who is going to help Ben through some of his mUniverse trauma. Ben actually finds that this guys is attentive and helpful and asks to come back sooner than later. KATAL tells this to MARCUS before they get into another fight and he finally agrees to go to counselling himself. MARCUS breaks down and goes to DENORIAN THAY but doesn’t think anything is wrong until Thay brings up the possibility of a telepathic influence. Third Week In another appointment with BENJAMIN WOLFE, ROLAR SORAN makes huge progress with him when he explains to Ben that his bodily reaction to mKaryn’s advances were normal for someone his age. When ILIAS AL-KHALID is approached by his father IKANDER AL-KHALID he is told his half-sister Soraya was found and they agree to leave to Betazed together. BENJAMIN is back to class and tries to fit in as well as he can, even if SITO MARIN isn’t sure how to help hm. BENJAMIN then sits with MARCUS and asks him about why his behaviour is weird before confirming thatKaryn can do links and he should look more into it. SIOMANE TARA is in the Hebitian Temple when TARYN REMARA talks to her about her future and finding peace. MARCUS has one more session with DENORIAN talking about his issues before it is flipped around briefly on Thay and he is asked to the birthday party for the kids. Fourth Week Finally having the information from the Paradan Conferences, JULIAN BASHIR hands it over to a Section 31 agent and manages to get LEONARDO BASHIR back safe and sound. At the party for Karyn, Farhi and Jatar, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY are talking when Yohsi has an issue. It reminds her that she is lonely and wants a pet so she asks DENORIAN THAY about a kitten and he agrees. When BENJAMIN WOLFE goes to counselling again with RELAR SORAN he talks more about some of his mothers issues and the emotional dynamics at the house. He believes KATAL WOLFE needs to have some counselling too and puts some ideas into her mind. KATAL has an appointment with RELAR but finds she doesn’t want to be there because it brings up some bad memories. He explains she needs someone there for her because it isn’t fair to her family. ILIAS AL-KHALID is back on Bajor with SORAYA AL-KHALID and gets settled into their apartment. She is more timid and he is confused by her reaction but doesn’t realize he is giving her too much choice. When KATAL gets home from her appointment she is upset and BENJAMIN warns MARCUS about it. They talk and Katal breaks down from all the pent up worry before they agree to both have more counselling. MARCUS goes back and talks to DENORIAN about an incident in the mUniverse where he was with a minor in a potentially sexual situation and how it has bothered him since coming over. BENJAMIN wants some ideas from KARYN about how to please his Valentine Leeara and he gets some tips about flowers and music. Mirror Universe Plots First Week When mSOLIS TARA is caught by mISKANDER NASSIR’s people on mTrill, she is tortured and then brought to him to remain a slave in his care, as well as give up information. Several days later, she has been broken and mTARA gives up some secrets about mKaryn to mISKANDER and they have sex. On mBetazed, SORAYA AL-KHALID is found by ARIEL-1 who questions her on her identity and where she is from but when she gets nothing sends her into slavery. Second Week Getting a tip that SORAYA AL-KHALID may be more than meets the eye ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) talks to her , only to find out she is from the other side and realizes the issue. ONEL (ERON) talks to ARIEL-1 about Soraya and getting things ready to send her over. He is surprised when she explains she wouldn’t leave the mUniverse even if ordered by the Federation. Betazoid Plots Third Week When ILIAS gets to the planet he and ISKANDER are told by MARGIANNE AL-KHALID that she was taken in the mUniverse and abused by Iskanders double so she is scared of him. Ilias offers to talk to her and SORAYA AL-KHALID begs to stay with him on Bajor. Noradium Plot Second Week Out in the Beta Quadrant by Romulan space, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ANTHONY NORAD find what they need to get him the Noradium for the device in his chest just in time since he is close to death. #01 January, 2389 #01 January, 2389 #01 January, 2389